wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 29, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The June 29, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 26, 2012 at the Ford Center in Evansville, Indiana. Episode summary Layla vs AJ After winning the Divas Summertime Beach Battle Royal on Raw SuperShow, an eccentric AJ faced off with Divas Champion Layla – who she eliminated Monday night following a distraction from Beth Phoenix. In the midst of their fast-paced battle, Daniel Bryan emerged, unloading a sea of “Yes!” chants into the WWE Universe. This distraction allowed Layla to hurl AJ to the canvas, giving the English-born champion a quick victory over her unstable opponent. However, Layla’s celebration proved short-lived, as the sight of the submission specialist was apparently too much for AJ to bear. The off-the-wall Diva snapped, attacking the triumphant holder of the butterfly-emblazoned championship with a furious barrage of blows. As the smoke cleared, Bryan decided to throw gasoline on the fire, insisting AJ stay in the ring as he threatened to hold SmackDown hostage if this week’s Interim General Manager Vickie Guerrero didn't join them in the ring. When he began another “Yes!” chant, his odd ex-girlfriend responded with one of her own. This started a war of the "Yes"-ing between the two that lasted all the way through the commercial break. AJ named special guest referee of the WWE Title Match at Money in the Bank Daniel Bryan explained to Vickie Guerrero that once he won the WWE Title from CM Punk at Money in the Bank, both Raw and SmackDown would revolve around him. Proclaiming that he supported WWE’s resident Cougar’s bid to fill the spot of permanent General Manager of both shows, the submission specialist went on to propose that Guerrero and WWE’s Board of Directors ban AJ from ringside for the Money in the Bank WWE Title Match. Instead, Vickie brought Bryan’s attention to a WWE.com poll from earlier in the week – centered on what role the WWE Universe would want AJ to play in the upcoming WWE Title pay-per-view showdown. The results revealed that 76 percent of the voters wanted the out-there Diva to serve as the special guest referee in the match between Punk and Bryan. Looking to please the same Board that will decide the permanent Raw and SmackDown GM during the 1000th episode of Raw, a shocked Guerrero announced that she would respect their decision and made it official. In response to the news, AJ began a “Yes!” chant of her own for the second time of the night and exited the ring with her strange smile. Later, Bryan would seek out his ex-girlfriend, apparently changing his tune to that of supposed concern. He suggested that he might be about to help AJ seek professional help because “that’s what people who care about each other do.” Find out how AJ responded. Results * Singles Match: '''Layla defeated AJ Lee Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Layla Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes